I Love It When It Rains
"I Love It When It Rains" is a song first sung in Here Comes a Song. Listen Song Lyrics I love it when it rains And I lie in bed at night I listen to it patter On the roof soft and light But then a storm may come And the thunder starts to crash The rain beats on the window And I see the lightning flash I hold on teddy tight And sink down in my bed I close my eyes so tight And pull the covers over my head I feel so snug and warm I know that everything's alright I love when it rains As I lie in bed at night Lyric Variants Taiwanese 我喜歡下雨 我躺在牀上 我聽它的 在屋頂柔軟和輕柔的屋頂上 但風暴可能會來臨 然後雷場開始崩潰 在窗門上的雨點 我看到閃電 我緊緊抱住泰迪熊 沉睡在我的牀上 我緊閉雙眼 把蓋子蓋上我的頭 我感覺如此溫暖溫暖 我知道一切都很好 我喜歡下雨 我晚上躺在牀上 Song Credits Trivia * Marlee Matlin guest stars in the 2017 version of the song while performing American Sign Language with Emma. * Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, and Greg Page later gave royalties for the song's credits starting with the Wiggle Time! album. * When Greg sings "The rain beats on the window" in the 1992 version, a click is heard on the left channel, actually from one of the guitars. * The 1992 and 2006 versions play in D, the 2003 version plays in G and the current version since 2016 plays in A. * On The Wiggles' YouTube channel, the Emma! version was uploaded on 21st May 2017 as part of Emma's Bowtiful Ballet Studio. Then on 10th May 2018, the Duets version was uploaded. * The Go To Sleep Jeff! version of the song's instrumental track is played on the electronic storybook: Wags in New York. * The 1998 version of the music video shows Jeff playing the accordion and Greg the Hofner bass although the actual 1992 song has neither of those instruments * Jeff Fatt is uncredited for playing the xylophone in the "Let's Wiggle" US album version & keyboards in the "Go To Sleep Jeff!" album version, although he can be seen playing the accordion in the music video of the 1998 version. Performances/Appearances Gallery * See here Video zh-tw:我喜歡下雨天 Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Here Comes A Song songs Category:Wiggle Time! (1993 video) songs Category:Go to Sleep Jeff songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Wiggle Time! (1998 video) songs Category:Wiggle Time! (album) songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book songs Category:Big Birthday! songs Category:ReWiggled A Tribute To The Wiggles songs Category:1992 songs Category:1992 Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:1993 Category:1998 Category:1993 songs Category:1998 songs Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:Lullabies Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Action Songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Music Category:Emma! songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Wiggle Around Australia Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Emma's Bowtiful Ballet Studio Songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Duets Songs Category:Lemma songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Racing To The Rainbow (video) songs Category:Series 10 Category:Let's Wiggle (book) Songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:On the Road with The Wiggles Songs Category:Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! Songs Category:Let's Wiggle Songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes‎‎ Category:YouTube Songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Singing Barbers Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party songs Category:Deleted songs Category:New Wiggles Category:The Wiggles Reunion Show Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Meet The Wiggles (Rental Video) Songs Category:Big Birthday! (DVD) songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:2019 Category:2019 songs Category:Songs that are Sung in a Different Key Category:Re-make songs Category:2020 Category:2020 songs